Recuerdos de Soledad
by Teri1
Summary: Una historia sobre algunos recuerdos de Remus que invaden su mente... cosas que están por ocurrir... Por favor no olvides incluir tu opinión en un review


Recuerdos de Soledad  
  
Por Irais R. Torres E.  
  
  
  
  
  
En ocasiones es tan evidente la soledad que incluso a mí me asusta.  
  
A mí que durante toda mi vida la he sentido cerca y sin embargo durante los últimos años casi logré olvidarme de ella.  
  
Me agrada la lluvia, y sin embargo hoy la siento como una enemiga más. Quizá sea el lugar, tétrico, silencioso, lleno de flores que lo intentan hacer alegre y sin embargo incrementan la angustia.  
  
Dios, el nudo en mi garganta y el ardor en mis ojos no me dejan respirar con tranquilidad.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Es ilógico que en un día en el que debería de estar alegre, feliz, pues he logrado lo que nunca pensé conseguir; me encuentre recordando éstas cosas. Como si fuera ayer...  
  
Durante toda la noche los nervios no me dejaron dormir, y tengo que recordar eso...  
  
Revisemos una vez más, comienza a hacerse tarde...  
  
Están las túnicas, la tetera (¡Qué horror! vergüenza debería darme, es tan vieja que parece que se deshace a pedazos), los libros, mi varita en el cinto, pergaminos, mi billete para la estación, (me siento tan cansado... ¡malditos recuerdos!), la carta de Dumbledore... sí creo que está todo.  
  
9:20, todavía tengo oportunidad de comer algo... (eso si es que encuentro algo comible)...  
  
¡¡Genial!!, sólo me quedan 3 pedazos de pan y una tableta de chocolate, bueno siempre me ha gustado el té, aunque hoy necesitaría un café bien cargado. No me apetece el chocolate, que sea para el camino.  
  
  
  
Los nervios, los malditos nervios me traicionan... hoy lo veré, después de 12 años de no saber de él, podré verlo, ¿cómo será?, ¿quiénes serán sus amigos?, ¿tendrá novia?, por favor si aún es un niño de mmm, 13 años, ¿será como James o como Lily?  
  
Mejor me apresuro, se supone que debo poner el ejemplo y no quiero retrasarme.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Jamás entendí el ¿por qué?, Sirius era el mejor amigo de James, aunque me doliera reconocerlo, yo fui su amigo, pero él era su confidente, su sombra...  
  
¡¡Aún siento celos, no puede ser!!, si tan sólo me lo hubieran pedido a mí, ¡¡A mí!!, jamás los hubiera traicionado, hubiera dado mi vida por ellos, por Harry...  
  
Pero no, era lógico que pensaran en Sirius, el amigo, el confidente, el bromista, "El padrino".  
  
Como lo odio cuando recuerdo lo que hizo.  
  
Él también era mi amigo y mi confidente. Fue una confianza que nunca sentí con nadie, ni siquiera con James, por eso me dolió tanto su traición.  
  
  
  
El cementerio, triste y desolado... no podía irme sin despedirme de ellos, tenía que decirles que cuidaría a Harry, que les diría que estaba bien, quiénes eran sus amigos, si era travieso. Que lo protegería de él, de aquél traidor que no escatimó en revelar su secreto.  
  
  
  
Aún recuerdo ese día, llovía... una lluvia tenaz y persistente, que al cabo de poco tiempo se convirtió en tormenta, pero aún así ninguno era capaz de retirarse...  
  
Éramos pocos los que estábamos allí...  
  
Dumbledore, Minerva, Snape, algunos más profesores de Hogwarts, algunos compañeros de trabajo de ambos (eran aurores), se encontraba un sacerdote...  
  
La hermana de Lily no estaba, una prueba más de su ya deteriorada relación. Una lástima. Lily quería en verdad a su hermana, pero ésta nunca la aceptó. Me hubiera gustado ver por última vez a Harry...  
  
  
  
Aún recuerdo la tristeza, la rabia, y la soledad, esa soledad que desde hacía años no recordaba.  
  
Lentamente bajaron los féretros, mientras yo ansiaba y rogaba con todas mis fuerzas ver a James levantarse y decirme... ¡¡A POCO SE LA CREYERON!!, una más de sus bromas.  
  
¡¡Qué ingenuo!!, eso comprueba que estaba loco de dolor.  
  
  
  
Sentí la mano de Dumbledore en mi hombro, tratando de darme consuelo, pero no podía decir nada, la garganta no me dejaba, no podía ver, las lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia que caía sobre mi rostro.  
  
* * * *  
  
El viejo andén 9¾, tantos recuerdos...  
  
Son las... 10:15 A. M., llegué temprano... comienzo a buscar un compartimiento...  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
¿Cómo olvidar a esa muchacha pelirroja que sujetaba su cabello en dos simpáticas trenzas, y que miraba confundida y asustada la barrera de la estación?.  
  
Oye... ¿Tú sabes cómo entrar? - me preguntó tímida y abochornada  
  
¿Vas a Hogwarts?  
  
Sí, soy de primer año y no sé...  
  
No te preocupes, yo te enseño. También es mi primer año, pero mis padres me dijeron cómo hacerlo.  
  
¿Y dónde están ellos?  
  
Estaban ocupados, mi hermana sufrió un accidente ayer y están en el hospital. Nada grave - añadí al ver su mirada. Lo que ella no sabía era que el "accidente" había sido culpa de mi "enfermedad" mensual.  
  
Ah... bueno, espero que se mejore.  
  
Sí, gracias.  
  
Me llamo Lilian Evans; Lily para mis amigos.  
  
Ah, hola me llamo Remus J. Lupin. Dime Remus.  
  
  
  
Después de eso, conocí a James, Sirius, y Peter.  
  
Yo que siempre fui reservado, que no quería amigos para evitar lastimarlos... no pude resistirme.  
  
James y Sirius eran como un imán, con su alegría atraían a todo aquél que se sintiera solo y lo llenaban de calor.  
  
Siempre bromistas, metidos hasta el cuello en líos, y brillantes estudiantes. Los mejores de la clase, y los mejores jugadores de quidditch.  
  
Eran tan perfectos que a veces sentía celos y envidia, pero al estar con ellos, lo olvidaba todo y me convertía en un "merodeador más del grupo"...  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
La estación comenzaba a llenarse de niños, animales y padres felices de deshacerse de sus hijos durante el período escolar.  
  
Entonces lo ví, ¡No podía creerlo!, casi salto de la impresión... ¡Es idéntico a James!.  
  
Estaba rodeado de una familia de pelirrojos, seguramente los Weasley que me había mencionado Dumbledore, y había cerca de él una niña de cabello castaño.  
  
Idéntico a James, Lily siempre estaba a su lado. Otro chico parecía ser el menor de los varones, a un lado de Harry, igual que Sirius a un lado de James.  
  
La madre del pelirrojo comenzó a despedirse y a abrazar a todos sus hijos, incluido Harry. El padre de los chicos se llevó a Harry aparte pero lo regresó de inmediato... seguramente Arthur Weasley... me decía mi memoria.  
  
  
  
Se escuchó el silbato del tren... Los chicos subieron... El tren avanzaba...  
  
Y el sueño me invadía... al igual que los recuerdos...  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Remus, queremos hablar contigo.  
  
¿No puede ser en otro momento James?, En verdad me siento enfermo. Quiero dormir.  
  
Sí, seguramente escapar todas las noches de luna llena te agota ¿No es verdad? - dijo Sirius con algo de reproche y comprensión en su voz  
  
Pe... ¿Pero qué dicen?  
  
Decimos Remus que ayer pasamos a visitarte a la enfermería y no estabas - dijo Peter  
  
Bue... bueno yo...  
  
Remus, sabemos que eres un hombre lobo. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? - dijo James en el mismo tono que Sirius  
  
¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?...  
  
  
  
Increíble que recuerde con lujo de detalles esa conversación... sobre todo porque después de eso me desmayé de la impresión y los muchachos tuvieron que llevarme a mi cama. Esa transformación había sido más difícil que las anteriores, ¿sería por la adolescencia?  
  
  
  
Y sin embargo cuando desperté, los ví a mi lado, preocupados, y con algo de reproche en sus miradas. Me abrazaron, y me dieron lo que nunca hasta ese día tuve... amigos, hermanos.  
  
Ellos no me abandonaron, no me rechazaron por ser quien era, y a partir de entonces juré que siempre y contra todo sería su amigo...  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Un ruido ensordecedor se escuchaba de nuevo en el compartimiento. ¿Qué sería?...  
  
No me agradaba que me despertaran de esa forma, escuché voces... tres... dos chicos y una niña.  
  
¿No será estupendo salir del colegio para explorar Hogsmeade? - dijo la niña  
  
Supongo que sí - la voz de un chico que sonaba triste - Ya me lo contarán cuando lo hayan descubierto.  
  
¿Qué quieres decir? - el otro niño  
  
Yo no puedo ir. Los Dursley no firmaron la autorización...  
  
¿Dursley?, ¿Acaso dijo Dursley?, ese apellido me es familiar, pero no lograba ubicarlo... - y justo antes de que el sueño me invadiera de nuevo escuché:  
  
¡Ron! Creo que Harry no debería andar saliendo del colegio a escondidas estando suelto Black  
  
¡¡No podía creerlo!!, ¡Si lo hubiera planeado seguro no me resulta!, allí estaba Harry. Harry Potter, el lazo que me unía nuevamente a mis mejores amigos...  
  
  
  
El tren seguía su curso, pero ya no podía dormir, estaba atento haciéndome el dormido, escuchando la plática, las voces, las risas, incluso la voz de Harry me recordaba la de James...  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Pero James, no pueden hacerlo, es peligroso. No lo hagan por favor.  
  
Ni hablar Remus, no te dejaremos solo. Ya lo hemos discutido. - dijo muy firme James  
  
Además será divertido, ¡¡Y ve tu a saber cuántas bromas no podremos hacer!! - dijo Sirius con una maquiavélica expresión  
  
¡¡¿¿Pero no entienden??!! - estaba histérico - ES PELIGROSO, PUEDEN MORIR POR MI CULPA  
  
No será tu culpa, será un "accidente técnico" - dijo Peter en tono práctico  
  
¡¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ, LE DIRÉ A MCGONAGALL, A Dumbledore, A QUIEN SEA!!  
  
Remus cálmate, nada malo va a pasar. Lo hemos investigado todo minuciosamente. No habrá ningún error.  
  
Pero James... ¡No quiero perderlos!, si...  
  
Remus, ¿Por qué no respiras profundo y te tranquilizas? - dijo Sirius  
  
Sí Remus, parece que se te está olvidando respirar - dijo entre risas Peter  
  
Déjanos a nosotros. ¿Acaso no somos los más sobresalientes de la clase? - dijo James  
  
Y guapos - dijo Sirius  
  
Y valientes - dijo Peter  
  
  
  
Ante lo que los tres volteamos a verlo, él nunca participaba mas que a regañadientes en las peleas y bromas que teníamos con Slytherin. Pero fue suficiente, después de las risas y las bromas me convencieron, y se hicieron animagos.  
  
Tuve tanto miedo, pero pronto fue olvidado, y fue entonces cuando la luna llena me empezó a gustar, cuando pude disfrutarla en compañía de mis amigos...  
  
Mi familia...  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
El tren se detenía, pero aún era pronto, los chicos se empezaron a poner nerviosos, me había quedado dormido de nuevo.  
  
Un frío conocido me empezó a invadir, desde que Voldemort fue derrotado que no lo sentía...  
  
¡Silencio! - dije tratando de darles seguridad ya que sospechaba que ocurría.  
  
No se muevan - les dije de nuevo intentando llegar primero a la puerta e impedir la entrada de ese asqueroso ser.  
  
Sin embargo no pude hacerlo, el frío me comenzó a invadir el pecho, pero lo que me hizo reaccionar fue un golpe en el piso. Harry se acababa de desmayar y sufría de un ataque.  
  
No iba a permitir que ese ser lastimara a Harry, al hijo de James y Lily...  
  
¡Expecto Patronum! - dije mientras veía cómo se alzaba mi patronus haciendo retroceder al dementor.  
  
Una vez que se hubo ido, miré a los chicos. Dos niñas, el pelirrojo, otro más regordete y Harry que se encontraba aún desmayado, y que sus amigos trataban de despertar.  
  
No sabía qué hacer, ¿y si estaba herido?, ¿y si...? pero en ese momento abrió los ojos.  
  
  
  
Los ojos de Lily verde esmeralda y brillantes, llenos de vida. Una ola de alivio me calmó. Pero al verlo asustado y tembloroso recordé la tableta de chocolate. La partí y les dí a todos, cuidando que el mayor pedazo le tocara a Harry.  
  
Debía avisarle a Dumbledore... el tren llegaba a su destino, los muchachos bajaban...  
  
  
  
Y fue entonces cuando al ver partir a Harry en la carroza una nueva promesa surgió:  
  
Lo cuidaré James, lo protegeré con mi vida para que Sirius no lo toque...  
  
No dejaré que lo mate, como hizo con ustedes...  
  
Lo juro.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
Bueno, una historia diferente, espero que les haya gustado. Es corta pero me pareció interesante escribirla. Y supongo que a estas alturas sepan que todos los personajes son de Rowling, y que esta historia está basada en el libro 3 ¿no?, porque si yo fuera ella... no se imaginan las cosas que podría escribir....  
  
Pero no lo soy así que no me demanden ni nada por el estilo. Sólo lo hago por diversión no con afán de lucro.  
  
Ya saben espero todas sus dudas, críticas y sugerencias.  
  
Escribe un review... sí por favor no te cuesta casi nada. Bueno, si no quieres entonces mándame un correo.  
  
iraist@hotmail.com 


End file.
